


Twelve Kisses (somewhat) of Christmas

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, implying nasty stuff, mentions of naughty stuff, you know what i mean LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: It’s Christmas, so Mark puts up a mistletoe in every doorway. He gets kissed by everyone, except by the person he wanted it most.





	Twelve Kisses (somewhat) of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed it's been a year since I wrote my first NCT Christmas piece, so I decided to write another one! I love the holidays!

                It honestly would have been easier to just ask Donghyuck for a kiss, since he was such a kissy person. However, this is Mark Lee we’re talking about, and Mark Lee has a strange penchant for doing everything in the most difficult way possible.

                His ultimate goal: to get kissed by Donghyuck at Christmas.

                His plan: to hang mistletoes in every doorway of their dorm (coincidentally there are 12 of them).

                His problem: everyone else living in that same dorm.

Mistletoe #1: Bathroom

                Yeah, so getting kissed in the same room you do your business is not exactly romantic, but it is the room most frequented by his members. Mark got up when he heard the alarm ring, and raced to the bathroom.

                His hearth thumped as he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth. He scrubbed carefully, not wanting any of that awful sleep breath to turn Donghyuck off from kissing him forever. He spit in the sink and washed his face.

                As he stood up, he felt someone kiss him on the cheek. He turned and was disappointed to find Taeil smiling back at him.

                “Mistletoe.”

                “I know.”

                “By the way you should shave. It was like kissing a porcupine.”

                Mark took down that mistletoe and threw it in the trash.

 

Mistletoe #2: Kitchen

                This was Mark’s first choice because Donghyuck loved to cook. He could still remember waking up to the smell of bacon and steaming rice in the mornings when their hyungs weren’t around. Mark was more of the _I’ll-just-eat-whatever-that’s-not-frozen-or-spoiled_ kind a.k.a _I-can’t-cook-to-save-my-life_ kind. It’s strange but there was something about a person who can cook that churns the cogs in Mark’s heart.

                He was washing dishes in the kitchen while the rest of his members were in the living room watching television. He dried his hands and walked to the doorway, standing underneath the mistletoe, hoping Donghyuck, who was sitting on the couch and facing him directly, would notice the signal.

_Come on. Come on._

                “Thank you for cleaning the dishes.” Taeyong leaned over to smooch Mark’s cheek.

                “Oh. Uh, no problem.”

                “You are so cute. How about another one?”

                “No thanks.” Mark pushed him away and ran to his room in embarrassment. Taeyong just chuckled to himself and shook his head.

 

Mistletoe #3: Main door

                This was the best but also the most dangerous. The minute you stepped in or out of the dorm with someone, you would get kissed. Chances are, Mark was more likely to get kissed by all of NCT and probably every SM employee before Donghyuck got to kiss him.

                This location however, was special to Mark. He had fantasies of kissing Donghyuck in their entryway. He imagined coming home after a late individual schedule, and Donghyuck would be opening the door to welcome him home. He would envelope the younger boy in his arms and kiss him, like a father coming home to his family. When he was on High School Rapper, Donghyuck waited up for him every night. Sometimes he would get too tired and fall asleep on the couch before he came home, but every time Mark came home to see him on the couch, Mark wanted nothing more than to hold him and never let him go.

                That mistletoe didn’t last long. Donghyuck and Jeno went out shopping while Mark was at home. When they arrived home, Mark practically skipped over to the door, hoping that Donghyuck would kiss him when he opened it.

                “Oh hey! Mistletoe!”

                “Jeno wait!”

                _SMOOCH_

                “Merry Christmas Mark!” Jeno smiled, walking in without a care. Mark wanted to throw up as Donghyuck walked in, laughing loudly.

                “Don’t mind him. He’s been on a kissing spree. He kissed me about 3 times today.”

                Before you knew it, that mistletoe ended up in the trash can as well.

 

Mistletoe #4: Living room

                This could not be any more obvious. You might as well hang a giant sign that said TO ALL WHOM ENTER PLEASE KISS. Mark was absolutely certain that if he was going to be kissed, it was going to be here.

                “So,” Jaehyun entered the living room with a bowl of chips. “What’s the deal with all the sprigs of vegetable you hung in the dorm?”

                “It’s mistletoe.” Mark explained. “You have to kiss someone when you are underneath it.”

                “Really?” he asked, popping a chip in his mouth. “Anybody?”

                “Yeah, technically.”

                “Oh.” He popped in another chip chewing as loudly and as obnoxiously as humanely possible. “You want one?”

                “Uh…” Mark racked his brain for a nicer way to say no. “It’s fine.”

                “But it’s tradition? Right?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Are you sure you don’t want one?”

                “Dude you’re covered in cheese dust.”

                “I can wash up.”

                “Just forget it. Please.”

                “Are you expecting someone else to kiss you?”

                “Well…I…”

                “God damn it.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Now I really have to kiss you. Can’t have anyone else kissing my soulmate.”

                “Wait no!!! Please!!!”

                Mark spent a good 10 minutes wrestling with Jaehyun covered in cheese dust and finally conceded with Jaehyun planting a big cheesy kiss on his left cheek. Mark laid down on the floor, exhausted and covered in yellow powder.

                “Merry Christmas bro.”

                “Oh shut up.”

 

Mistletoe #5 and #6: The company van

                This wasn’t in their dorm but it was a good location. Everyone uses the van every day. It was tricky to get it right because Mark and Donghyuck rarely took the same van, but what the hell, you never know if you never try.

                The two mistletoes didn’t even last a day. When NCT were at SM headquarters doing their usual practice routine, Mark found that his watch was missing. He decided to head back to the van to look for it and Donghyuck volunteered to go with him.

                _Finally! We’re alone!! Maybe I can kiss him when we get to the van!_

                When they arrived at the parking lot and saw the black van parked in it’s usual spot, they noticed the windows had all been fogged up. “Did we leave the van’s heater on?” Donghyuck asked.

                Mark tried to pull the door open when suddenly a hand slapped against the window from the inside and the two teenagers screamed. “What the fuck!!!”

                The windows rolled down slightly and Yuta popped his head out. “Hey guys.” He panted.

                “What are you doing here?”

                “I came down here with Sicheng to…to…” he panted even more, his hair sticking to his forehead and beads of sweat trailed down his neck. “To…vacuum the back seat and we saw mistletoe. Got a little preoccupied.”

                “I don’t think the back seat is what you guys are sucking.” Mark cringed.

                “Need something?” Yuta asked, his face crunched up in exasperation.

                “We were looking for Mark’s watch.”

                “Oh wait.” He bent down and threw something out of the window, which Mark caught easily. “Found this in the back seat. Kept rolling on it. My bad.”

                That day, Mark threw away his watch and both mistletoes.

 

Mistletoe #7: His bedroom

                This was the last place he wanted to hang the mistletoe, because his roommate was Doyoung, a.k.a NCT’s naggiest grandmother/mother/aunt. Make no mistake here he loves Doyoung to pieces, but it was like kissing your crush in front of your parents. Nobody in their right mind would ever want to do that.

                One of the most embarrassing moments he has ever shared with Doyoung was when he was caught French kissing his pillow. Mark swore to the Gods he had no idea what happened. He was just listening to music as he laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and by the time he opened them, his pillow was wet with kisses and saliva, his tongue sticky with the pillow linen and Doyoung shaking his head at him like a disapproving mother.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Uh…ah…”

                “If that’s how you’re planning to French kiss someone then you got it all wrong.” He shook his head. “I swear to God you must have learnt this from Jaehyun. He uses way too much tongue sometimes, it’s like kissing a basset hound.”

                “I’m not…who uses a lot of a tongue?!”

                “It doesn’t matter.” Doyoung shook his head and tried to wave the subject away. “Just ease your tongue in. Don’t lick him like he’s a lollipop.”

                “Uhm…okay.” _Please stop talking about kissing._

                “Goodnight.” Doyoung kissed his nose and pointed to the mistletoe. “My son is all grown up.”

                Mark drew the covers over his head and hoped to suffocate to death.

 

Mistletoe #8: The Christmas Cookie jar in the kitchen

                Mark almost kicked himself in the ass for not thinking about this first. Every year, Ten and Taeyong get into a baking frenzy and make dozens of Christmas cookies. Donghyuck in particular loves sweet things, so he always goes for the cookies. He was bound to open the jar and find mistletoe. All Mark had to do was catch him in the act and he’ll kiss him.

                The plan was fool proof. It couldn’t fail. One night, Mark heard some heavy footsteps in the kitchen. He tiptoed outside quietly, careful to not disturb the other members. He peeked inside the kitchen and saw somebody in a black sweater and boxers reaching for the cookie jar.

                Mark grinned to himself as he walked inside. He cleared his throat and checked his breath. “I think you owe me a kiss.”

                “I do indeed.” Chenle turned around and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, smiling playfully. “Now that I’ve kissed you will you please not tell Taeyong hyung I snuck a cookie out of the jar at night? He’ll kill me.”

                “Why are you in Donghyuck’s sweater?” Mark asked, severely disappointed but somehow not surprised.

                “He lent it to me for a few days. I think it looks cool on me.”

                “Fine.” Mark sighed. “Just finish your cookie and go to sleep.”

                “You won’t tell on me, right?”

                “No.” _Because this is far too embarrassing anyways._

Mistletoe #9: On a belt.

                This was seriously not Mark’s idea. In fact, he originally hung it on their dorm balcony, but the strong winter winds must have blown it off and it fell on the ground. Mark was absolutely mortified when he saw Johnny walking around with the mistletoe hanging on his belt.

                “Oh my god.” He buried his head in his hands. “Did you have to do that?”

                “Long gone are the days of traditional mistletoe hanging my Canadian friend.” Johnny smirked. “I’m from Chicago. If I want something, I get it.”

                “And just how many people have kissed underneath that…thing?” Mark pointed at Johnny’s crotch.

                “So far no one, but I’m looking for a very specific person anyways.”

                “He’s not going to fall for it.”

                “Oh trust me, he will.” Johnny winked as Ten entered the living room they were gathered in and he laughed when Ten gasped at the mistletoe hanging on his belt.

                “Mistletoe!! We have to kiss under it don’t we?”

                “Yes we do.” He took Ten’s hand in his and guided him to his room. “Let’s do the kissing in private.”

                Mark gagged in disgust as they left the room. _He better keep that damn mistletoe._

 

Mistletoe #10 and #11: Bookshelves in the hallway

                Mark had a thing for kissing in the library. You know, one of those extremely cheesy drama tropes where the couple would be in the library, reaching for the same book and then stare into each other’s eyes for almost two minutes before kissing. This wasn’t a very good idea because Donghyuck wasn’t a reader, but he placed them there anyways because it couldn’t hurt to dream a little.

                “Merry Christmas.” Mark felt a smooch on his left cheek.

                “Oh it’s you.” Mark turned to find Renjun. “Merry Christmas.”

                “Don’t I get one back?”

                “I could but Jeno is watching me.” Mark glanced sideways to see Jeno pretending to be interested in the Christmas tree they decorated.

                “Are you waiting for someone else to kiss you?”

                “What’s it to you?”

                “It’s Donghyuck isn’t it?” Renjun teased.

                “How do you know?”

                “Dude everybody knows.” He rolled his eyes. “Is that why you hung up all these mistletoes?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Why don’t you just kiss him yourself?”

                “If I had the balls to do it I wouldn’t have to spend all my money on 12 sprigs of parasitic plants, now would I?” Mark rolled his eyes. “Go back to your boyfriend.”

                Renjun shrugged as he walked away. Mark was almost certain that he would never get his kiss by Christmas.

                Or possibly ever.

 

Mistletoe #12: The video game set

                This was the last straw. Not only is this the last available place to hang a mistletoe, it was also the last one Mark had anyway. If Mark was not going to be kissed under this mistletoe, he would never be kissed anywhere else.

                “Hey Hyuck.”

                “Hey Mark.” Donghyuck mumbled half-heartedly, fully concentrated on the game before him, fingers pressing the buttons on his controller. “Need something?”

                “Can’t I just watch you play?”

                “Sure.” Mark watched as Donghyuck finished off the rest of his game, the score blinking on screen once he finished. “Damn it. I can’t beat Taeyong’s high score. He’s too good at this.”

                “I don’t think anyone can.” Mark tapped his shoulders and pointed to the controller. “Look, it’s mistletoe.”

                “Oh yeah.” Donghyuck fingered the leaves of the plant that was tied to the controller.

                “It’s tradition to kiss someone when you see mistletoe.” Mark said, his heart thumping fiercely in his ribcage.

                “Yeah,” Donghyuck turned to Mark, catching his eye and smiling shyly. “Guess I’ll have to do it.”

                _It’s happening. Oh god yes. It’s finally happening._

                “Could you call Jisung? I was playing with him just now so I owe him a kiss.”

                Donghyuck laughed and laughed at the way Mark’s face fell, like he was a child who discovered Santa Claus wasn’t real and that the inside of a Kinder Egg was just air. “Fine.” Mark stood up to walk to Jisung’s room when Donghyuck grabbed his arm to pull him back.

                “I’ll kiss you first.” Donghyuck leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mark’s. It was everything Mark had ever dreamed of and more. His heart was pounding in his ears, his fingers shivered but his face felt so warm and hot. The kiss was over as soon as he actually began to realize Donghyuck was kissing him.

                “You didn’t need to hang 12 mistletoes to get me to kiss you.”

                “Wha…how did you know?”

                The younger scoffed. “I would kiss you anytime.”

                “Even without the mistletoe?”

                “Especially without the mistletoe.” Donghyuck smiled. He wrapped his arms around Mark for another kiss, this time deeper, warmer and more fulfilling than the one before. This was it, his Christmas wish. Little did he know that this was Donghyuck’s Christmas wish too.

                “Merry Christmas Donghyuck.”

                “Merry Christmas Mark.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a tough couple of days so I just wanted to write something short to (hopefully) make everyone feel better! It's nothing much, and honestly it's a complete word dump but I hope you guys do like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
